


Sunshine Snack cart

by TheOncomingRageQuit



Series: (Not-so) Strangers On A Train [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trains, Unexpected early reunion, i don't know what else to tag really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingRageQuit/pseuds/TheOncomingRageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is on his last shift before his holiday to go to a Karasuno-Nekoma reunion when the train he's working on comes to a standstill. While working he finds a familiar face among the passengers and decides to make the most of this unexpected early reunion.</p><p>((Titles and tags may change))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Snack cart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hajiimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiimee/gifts).



“That’ll be ¥170, Ma’am!” Hinata smiled as he handed over the can of coke, quickly counting the coins and handing back the correct change before pushing the cart into the next carriage, humming happily along to himself.

He stopped between the carriages as the driver warned the passengers and staff about the delay, before the train came to a stand still. Hinata’s smile faltered - this was his last trip before his holiday kicked in and he could meet up with his old volleyball teammates and rivals. He quickly shook his head - no point moping now, it’d only make the journey seem even longer. A new smile lit up his face as he went back to pushing the cart through to the following carriage.

After struggling for a minute to get the wheels of the cart over the doorway to the new carriage, Hinata turned to greet the first passenger of the carriage, only to blink in surprise at who it was.

“...Hinata...?” was brought back to reality at the sound of the ex-setter’s quiet voice as he blinked up at the redhead before shaking his head slowly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, “... No, there’s no way that’s him, there’s no way Hinata could’ve gotten that much more attractive...”.

The redhead flushed at Kageyama’s quiet comment, before smiling softly and making the others preferred drink, having memorized how to make it during one of their many training camps - although he had sworn Hinata to secrecy (black coffee that filled up 4/5’s of a large mug with 8 heaped teaspoons of sugar topped with exactly 1 inch of cream and 2 teaspoons of cocoa powder).

He handed Kageyama the hot beverage, whispering that it was on the house before ruffling his black hair and pushing the cart along to the next passenger.

\-------------------------------------

Kageyama mumbled out a thank you as the red head handed him the drink, and took a few sleepy sips as he watched the other serve the passengers further down the carriage before realising what had just happened.

In his hands was his favourite drink - which was definitely not on the drinks menu - which had been given to him free of charge by a short redhead who was suspiciously similar to his high school volleyball partner.

He focused on the back of the gingers head (well, more like glared) as he took another sip of the large coffee, getting some of the cream on his nose in the process. Having sensed Kageyama’s glare from across the carriage, the ginger slowly looked towards him, only to bite back a burst of laughter at the sight of Kageyama’s cream-covered nose.

Left eye twitching, a flush crossed Kageyama's cheeks as he wiped the cream off. There was no doubt about it, that was definitely Hinata, and this was going to be one hell of a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> First haikyuu fic, let me know what you think etc.


End file.
